DK Palace/Library/Evil Puffles 2
Prolouge Gary sat in his arm chair in his igloo. He was borred. So, he thought of when he saved the world a month and a half before. "So..... borred...." Gary mumbled to himself. After mumbling a few times,the phone rang. He picked it up. It was Barkjon. "Come to the EPF Command Room. Quick." Bark said. "Ok,comming. Bye." Gary replied. "CYA." Bark said. Chapter 1:HQ Maddness Gary rushed to the EPF Command Room. When he got there, the TV screen was on. "Agent GGD, there you are!" Gary the Gadget Guy exclemed. "Where have you been?" "Waddling from my igloo to here." he replied. Gary just shook his head. Why couldn't he just use his Spy Phone? The lights suddenly turned off. The TV, however, stayed on. A picture of a penguin with a red baseball hat, night vision goggles, black hoodie and red gutiar items being worn came on the screen. "Well well well, isen't it the EPF, who stopped my plan to take over CP!" the penguin said angerly. It was Sanity! Sanity had once again escaped jail. "What do you want, Sanity?" Barkjon said. "Oh, just to destroy the EPF and rule CP." Sanity replied. Everyone was in shock. Why did he wanna take over CP? "You are probably thinking why I wanna take over CP. Well, if I take over, I can eliminate the EPF." "That won't happen." Rookie said. "Oh, yes it will." Sanity said. The TV screen turned off, and the room was pitch black. Luckily, York had a flashlight. "We need to stop him, before it's too late!" Explorer said. Chapter 2:Sanity's Plan Gary the Gadget Guy had a idea. He would send 4 agents on a misson to find Sanity and find out about his plan. "Agent GGD, Agent Hat Pop, Agent Snowman and Agent Metalmanager!" he said. "I want you all to go find out about Sanity's plan, and try to find Sanity." The 4 agents walked out of the HQ and set off on their journey. When they got to the Tallest Mountian, they looked up at it. "Inside this mountian, is Sanity's base. I've been in it." Gary said. "You sure?" Hat said. "I'm sure." Gary replied. Gary gave Hat, Snowman and Metalmanager a propeller hap, then he put on his own. They flew into the air, and into the Tallest Mountian. "Wow, there sure is lots of rocks in here." Hat said. "That's because Rookie put snow all over the Tallest Mountian 3 years ago. It's really a volcano." Metalmanager said. "I doubt it, Metal." Gary said. They walked down a tunnel. Halfway through, they saw a light. They followed a trail of solid gold into the light. When they got there, they saw a small hideout. It was full of evil material, devices, and computers. Metalmanager soon realised this was Sanity's base! He saw a piece of paper. Plan to Take Over CP it said. "Guys, I found some evidence on Sanity's plan!" Metal said. The other 3 agents looked at it. "1st, he would kidnap all the penguins and puffles." Gary said. "2nd, he would take all the penguins and puffles adn clone them to make a evil self." Hat said. "3rd, the penguins would go inside evrey room of CP and make it places to learn to be more evil." Snowman said. "And last, he would rename CP 'Sanity Land'!" Metal finished. They heard some steps comming from outside a door. The 4 agents ran back through the tunnel and back to CP. Chapter 3:Sanity Showdown The 4 agents walked out of the tunnel and into the Mine. When they got to the Mine, they saw a shadowy figure there. It ran into the Cave Mine, then Hidden Lake. The agents, led by Snowman, followed. "Who are you?" Metal said as they entered the Hidden Lake. The figure took off his black clothing. It was Sanity! Gary had arrived in the Hidden Lake in his limo. He opened the window, and saw Sanity. "So Sanity, we meet again." Gary said. "Not for long though." Sanity said, mockingly. Sanity's car came in out of nowhere, and he drove into the Underwater Room. Gary was mad. He put on his sunglasses, and looked at his freinds. "Come on! We need to follow him!" Gary said. The freinds hopped into Gary's limo, and Gary followed the Sanity's cars tracks. They ended up in the Underwater Room. They followed Sanity. When Sanity stopped for gas, Gary stopped his car, hopped out of the limo, and grabbed Sanity. He brought him into the limo, and they drove off to the EPF Command Room. When they got there, Gary looked in the back seat. Sanity wasen't there! The agents thought for a momment. They knew the agent who could help them. Chapter 4: Staffan15 "ME?" Staffan15 shouted. "Yes, we need an agent so we can find Sanity. And you're just the right penguin." said York. As they were about to step into Gary's limo, they heard a voice behind them. "Well, well, well. Look who it is. I found my ray to turn the Puffles evil again. AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO STOP ME! MWAHAHA!" Sanity said as he ran off. "Follow that hacker!" said Gary as they started to drive. Chasing Sanity's car all through Club Penguin, they're car eventually ran out of gas. "Dot, I don't suppose you could go find some jet pack fuel for the limo?" asked Snowman. "Sure, I'll be back." said Dot as she headed towards the Beach. Chapter 5: Sanity's Revenge Dot came back with some fuel. They started chasing Sanity again, while MicroChip stole all the Puffles (again), including Gary's red Puffle Fire, Chill's orange Puffle Orangey, Hat's Puffle Lemon, Snowman's white Puffle Icer, and many others. However, the Elite Puffles managed to escape. Gary's limo arrived just outside Sanity's hideout in the Wilderness. When they heard it.. ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! Tons of Puffles came out with evil grins on they're faces. "OH NO!" screamed Chill. "REVERSE!" said Gary as he put the limo in reverse to dodge the attacking Puffles. "This is not good." said York. Chapter 6: Plaza Attack They drove to the Plaza, however Sanity took it over! Luckily the only evil penguins roaming the area were two robots. WHAM! Hat Pop easily knocked them down. "Just a day in the life for the Ninja Rabbit!" said Hat with a silly grin on her face. As they thought what to do next, they ran to the Everyday Phoning Facility. They thought it would be a good idea to tell Gary The Gadget Guy. So that's what they did. "Gary! Sanity is starting to take over the island!" said Robbsi. Then Metal showed him the plans from his hideout they found earlier. "Oh my, we must save the island. But don't worry, I have a plan. Everyone into the VR Room!" said Gary. They went inside, and it was set to HQ 2007. They went inside the Hologramic Room of Gadgets (The Gadget Room's hologram) and Gary made inventions. Chapter 7:Evening the Odds While Gary and some of the EPF build gadgets, GGD, Hat Pop, Snowman, Chill and Staffan ran to the Plaza. When they arrived, Lemon was about to become King Lemon again! Sanity was about to crown Lemon, but GGD tackled Sanity just in time. It rolled into the Snow Forts. GGD and Sanity ran after it. It rolled accross the island. When it got on top of the Ski Hill, GGD and Sanity were about to grab it, but it fell of the edge and into the Wilderness. "If I had crowned Lemon, Club Penguin would of been Club Puffle!" Sanity said sadly. GGD laughed. The crown was rolling in the Wilderness. It then fell into the river and went down a waterfall. GGD teleported back to the Plaza. He returned with Hat, Snowman, Chill and Staffan, They jumped off the edge of the mounian and after the crown. They had to get it before Sanity did! Chapter 8:After that Crown! The group of agents landed in the Wilderness and chased the crown. "Guys! I figured out that if Lemon has the crown on his head, that is how it turns into Club Puffle!" GGD said. Snowman, Hat and Staffan understood what he meant. Chill didn't, so he didn't say anything. When they got to the river, they saw the crown floating farther away from the waterfall. GGD, Snowman and Staffan jumped into the river and swam off. Hat and Chill followed. "GUYS! HELLLLLLP!!!!" Hat screamed. Chill then tumbled onto Staffan, Staffan tunmbled into Snowman and Snowman tumbled into GGD. They landed into the water. When they splashed, the waves went up and down. GGD got blasted into the air, and grabbed the crown when he landed in the water again. The group of agents swam to shore. "Hey, what happened to Hat Pop?" Staffan wondered out loud. They heared a cry for help, and a evil laugh. "HERBERT!" the 4 male agents said at once, and followed the polar bear's tracks. Chapter 9:Hat Pop:Captured and Saved. The agents saw Herbert in his heliocopter in the air. They got into GGD's limo and the limo flew up into the air. "Good thing I installed the flying ability, heh heh!" GGD said. The others didn't care. They had the crown. Sanity didn't. GGD pulled out the missle launcher and launched at Herbert's helicopter. The helicopter exploded and Hat Pop and Herbert went flying down to the Wilderness. Snowman grabbed a jetpack and net, and flew out. Staffan did the same, only he didn't get a net. The 2 agents flew in the air. Staffan grabbed Hat Pop, while Snowman put Herbert in the net and tied him in. "The net is anti- evreything proof." Snowman said, and he and Staffan flew back to GGD's limo. Snowman put the net (which contained Herbert) in the trunk of GGD's limo. Staffan put Hat Pop in the seat next to Snowman's. "Now, what now?" GGD said. They heard something below. It was York, on a jetpack! "What is it, York?" GGD said as he opened the limo window. "Come to CP. Sanity's following me. Protect the crown!" York said, and flew away. GGD rolled down the limo window as Sanity and the Elite Puffle Army (the EPA had jetpacks/ propeller caps on) fired missles at GGD's limo. "GOING DOWN!" GGD said as the limo went flying down to land. Chapter 10:We Made It! GGD's limo was going down a full speed. Sanity followed, throwing missles. Herbert struggled to become free from the net. "GGD, will we make it?" Metal asked him. "Yes." GGD replied. The limo went faster, and faster. Snowman threw a net, and it caught the Elite Puffle Army. "I'm going out!" Snowman said. He put on the jetpack, and flew to the trunk with the net in flipper. He shoved the EPA next to Herbert. He closed the trunk. "Not so fast!" Sanity said as Snowman tried to get back in the limo. Snowman flew over to Sanity and tackled him. Sanity was flying in circles. Snowman flew back into the limo. "Nice work!" Staffan said as Snowman came back in. The limo then landed in the driveway of GGD's igloo. "Thank you for flying with us on Wack-O- Wars Airlines." GGD said, and the other laughed. "Now, let's get this crown to a saf-" Snowman didn't get to finish. Microchip had escaped from jail once again! He took the crown and ran off. The agents followed quickly. "We have to stop them before it's too late!" Hat said. "How?" Snowman asked. Gary the Gadget Guy showed up in front of him. A group of penguins followed him. GGD couldn't belive his eyes! Dot, Barkjon, York, Rookie, Jetpack Guy, Rory, Robbsi, Gsnap, Sk8itbot, you name it! All of the penguins (not counting hackers/robbers) in the world, even ACP (who are good in this story) was there. "We'll help you." Gary said. The group of penguins ran to the EPF Command Room. Gary had a plan. Chapter 11:Agents See, Agents Do Gary told them when he made a waving movment, they capture the hackers and robbers. The group of agents ran behind a stone. They saw the hackers and robbers making Lemon sculptures. Gary made a waving movment. The agents threw nets over the hackers and robbers. They put them in GGD's truck. Gary told them when he does a jumping jack, they capture Microchip and Sanity. He did the jumping jack, and the agents caught Micro, but not Sanity. Sanity ran off, and GGD, Hat Pop, Staffan, Snowman and Metalmanager ran after. "GUYS! We should bring Sk8itbot. He's really skilled in traps." Metal told his freinds. Snowman nodded. He grabbed Sk8itbot's flipper, and the group of agents (including Sk8itbot) ran after Sanity. Sk8itbot and Metalmanager ran down a path, while the others followed. "We are now ahead of Sanity." Sk8itbot said. "When he sees this cupcake, he will try to grab it, but he will be caught in this net in the tree." "Good plan." GGD told him. They heard Sanity coming. They hid behind a few bushes. "Hey, a cupcake!" Sanity said. He grabbed it, and got pulled by a rope into the net. "That will keep him busy for a while." Sk8itbot said. The agents left him in the Wilderness and ran back to the Plaza, to change everything back to normal. Chapter 12:The Final Chapter When the group of agents got to the Plaza, you know what they did? They got Sanity's Club Penguin-Club Puffle-8000 and zapped the air. It was Club Penguin again! The group of agents (and the good puffles) had a celebration, and evreyone forgot about the Evil Puffles, until the day of the Island Adventure Party...... THE END